onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Moe French
This article focuses on '''Moe Frenchs Storybrooke persona. For his Fairytale Land counterpart, see Sir Maurice. Moe French is a character on Once Upon a Time. He debuts in the twelfth episode of the first season. He is the Storybrooke counterpart of Maurice, Belle's father. History Moe French is a poor man whose only source of income is his family-owned flower delivery business called Game of Thorns, based in Storybrooke. He uses a special truck in order to deliver these flowers. When he eventually fails to make a payment to his landlord, Mr. Gold, Mr. Gold decides to take Moe's truck. Moe attempts to stop Gold's henchmen, but he is forced to jump out of the way or risk being run over. This heartless act angers Moe greatly. Regina Mills witnesses the whole thing and approaches Moe. She subtly suggests robbing Mr. Gold in revenge, ill advice that he follows. However, Mr. Gold discovers the theft and the stolen items very quickly. Emma Swan, the town sheriff, goes to French's home and collects all of the stolen items from him - all but one item. Mr. Gold notices this and becomes dangerously quiet. Gold kidnaps him and brings him to an abandoned cabin. He shoves him to the ground, gagged and bound, and tells him to tell Gold who gave him the idea to steal it and where it was. However, when he rips the duct tape off of Moe's mouth, Moe protests, saying that it wasn't his fault. This seems to snap something within Gold. He starts beating him with his cane, telling him about someone he only referred to as "she." However, before he can beat him to death, Emma Swan steps in and arrests Gold. Moe is rushed to the hospital, where he is later seen in a full-body cast. ("Skin Deep") Upon remembering his true identity after the dark curse was broken, Moe searched for his daughter Belle. He was having no success when Mr. Gold comes to his flower shop saying he is looking for Belle, who had just gone missing, and just wants to know she is okay. Moe rebukes Mr. Gold, and at some point hires William Smee to find his missing daughter. Smee succeeds in doing this, and daughter and father are tearfully reunited. But when Moe demands that Belle leave Mr. Gold permanently, Belle refuses, saying that she is her own person and her father cannot tell her what to do. Moe sadly orders Smee to take her to the town line and across it so she will forget who she is and who Mr. Gold is. Later, David Nolan, Ruby, and Mr. Gold return to the flower shop, where after being assaulted by Mr. Gold. Moe confesses he had Smee take Belle across the town boundary. With Moe in tow, everyone runs to the mines, where Mr. Gold barely saves Belle from losing her memory. In addition to being angry with Mr. Gold, she tells Moe she never wants to see him again for what he attempted to do to her. ("The Crocodile") Appearances Trivia *Moe means "to love". *His flower company is called "Game of Thorns", a reference to the television series Game of Thrones, which Jane Espenson also writes for. *His last name, "French", is a reference to Belle and her father being from France in other versions of their story. *During his appearance, he can be seen wearing a gold ring, possible representing that he is married or widowed. Category:Male Characters Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Villains